The Importance of Being Wise
by ThievesAmongUs
Summary: A string of murdered children arises. What happens when Parker has gone missing and Booth's father is the prime suspect? Booth and Bones recently admitted their affection for each other. Will their relationship be jeopardized amidst the agony?
1. Bagels

Anne Morrow Lindbergh once spoke: "I do not believe that sheer suffering teaches. If suffering alone taught, all the world would be wise, since everyone suffers. To suffering must be added mourning, understanding, patience, love, openness, and the willingness to remain vulnerable."

Let's face the facts. Life without suffering is utterly pointless. Each person walking the earth at this very moment has suffered. Some have simply experienced a break-up or a lost dog. Others have dealt with miscarriages, murder, and terminal illnesses. Those that are weak commit suicide or fall into a state of denial. Those that have the strength embrace the torture of suffering are the wisest of all.

It was an early Friday afternoon in November when everything began. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary; it was just like every other day. Temperance Brennan's alarm went off at six a.m.; Seeley Booth's at six thirty. Temperance climbed out of bed effortlessly while Booth unplugged his clock from the wall. Two people. Two hearts. Two lives. Two apartments. Two minds.

Three months ago to the day, Temperance and Booth reunited at the reflecting pool on the National Mall after a year of separation. Temperance had been studying ancient bones in Indonesia and Booth had been training snipers in the army. Even after a complete twelve months of absence, the dynamic duo remained unstoppable. It was as though the full year of disunion didn't even exist. They were completely and entirely back to normal; so much, in fact, that it was quite eerie.

Temperance brushed her teeth with her organic Toms toothpaste. Booth stuck to Crest ProHealth. Temperance preferred nightly showers and Booth aimed for the morning. Most would say that they couldn't be more different. They were the clear epitome of polar opposites! Well, hiding behind every subtle nuance creating their personal preferences and strongly held opinions, behind their religion, skin, organs, muscles, and bones, they shared an undeniable affection for each other. Their souls were fighting to eternally connect. Fate, chance, kismet, serendipity, whatever the Hell you want to call it, they have it. They just refuse to embrace the fact. The more they inhabit within their concurrent states of denial, the more their souls are bruised. They're like Yin and Yang. Without each other, they can't function properly. They can't improve. They can't learn.

So. Welcome to Temperance Brennan's apartment. Time? Seven thirty a.m. Weather? Overcast with a chance of freezing rain. Location? DuPont Circle, Washington D.C.

There was a hearty, rhythmic knock on the door. "Bones! Company's awaiting!" The voice was overly familiar, but to this day never managed to bring a bit of a smirk to Temperance's face. Just as she was approaching her door, the voice was disguised into a deeper, more radio broadcaster-esque tone. "This is your wake up call!" She rolled her eyes as she opened the door and needless to say, she wasn't at all surprised to see Booth standing before her. "I hope you like bagels," he said as he held up paper bag. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Temperance stepped aside and allowed her partner to enter her apartment. "Why are you so cheery?" she questioned somewhat suspiciously. "Did you 'get lucky' last night?"

"Why do you always ask me that? Can't a guy be jolly because, I don't know, he just so happened to wake up in a good mood?"

"'Guy' is a sexually non-specific urban colloquialism or in reference to the gender normally associated with penis." Temperance failed to acknowledge Booth's disgruntled expression at her affirmation. "You didn't comment on my appropriate use of slang."

"That's because I was a little put off by you asking me if you had sex!"

"I did not ask if you had sex, I asked if you 'got lucky', hence my proper slang usage!"

"They mean the same thing, Bones."

As they were engaging in their inevitable squabble, Bones was busy removing the assortment of bagels onto her kitchen counter. "What made you decide to bring me bagels?" she asked.

"Because," he simply replied with a casual shrug.

"That isn't a proper answer."

"I don't get why you're always so skeptical when I do something nice for you." He snatched a blueberry bagel from the counter and spun it around his pointer finger. "Do you have any Skippy?"

"What?"

"Peanut butter, Bones, peanut butter."

"No, but I have Almond Butter. It's significantly healthier for you." This caused Booth to make a face of pure repulsion. "I prefer human food," he replied before tossing the bagel in the air and catching it. He would just settle for cream cheese.

"There's orange juice in the fridge. I could make coffee, too, if you'd like," she suggested. Immediately, he opened the refrigerator door and began to scan her beverage selections. "Almond Milk? Seriously? Remind me never to come here after I've been left starving in the desert for forty days and forty nights."

"You wouldn't survive if you were stranded without food for that long," she smartly retorted. Booth didn't bother arguing. He poured them each a cup of orange juice before beginning to spread his cream cheese on his bagel. Temperance was already taking a bite into her plain bagel (with raspberry preserves, of course). As she was rummaging through a cabinet for her daily vitamins, Booth hopped onto the kitchen counter with his legs dangling. "Almond butter. Sick," he scoffed to himself while his mouth was full with his bagel.

As they ate their breakfasts, they spoke casually of their previous evening. Temperance had spent the night working on her newest novel. Her deadline was approaching rapidly and she was nowhere near where she needed to be. Booth's pal had set him up on a blind date which turned out to be an absolute failure.

"And then she asked me to come inside, and I mean, how could I refuse? I had to see where this crazy lady lives. Turns out she's a hoarder, and I'm not talking about the kind that keeps all that material crap. Bones, she was a cat hoarder!"

"So she accumulated felines?"

"There had to be at least forty-five!"

"How did you escape?"

"I lied. I said I had severe allergies to cats."

"I wonder what Sweets would say about her."

"Since when are you interested in Sweets' opinions?"

"I'm just curious, Booth. I still believe that psychology is a soft science composed merely of conjecture." She put their glasses in the sink. "We're going to be late to work if we don't leave right now." Booth hopped up the counter and re-zipped his coat. "We can just take my car," he suggested.

"Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not."


	2. Nathan

_"A wise man proportions his belief to the evidence."_ - David Hume.

By ten o'clock in the morning, Temperance was busy at work on the overly-sterile forensics platform. Her hair was tied in a bun and she was dressed in her blue lab coat. To her right was Angela Montenegro holding a clipboard and pen, prepared to jot down any pertinent information. Dr. Camille Soroyan was to her left and Dr. Jack Hodgins was busy typing into the computer. Laying on a stainless steel table was small, decomposing body that had been discovered the day before in the National Zoo's lion exhibit. See? It truly was nothing but an ordinary day.

"The teeth marks occurring throughout the bones are consistent with that of a lion, but the lack of hemorrhaging suggest these wounds occurred postmortem," Temperance explained.

Cam spoke next. "And that makes cause of death-"

"Undetermined. Hodgins, do you have any indication as to where the victim was murdered?" Temperance asked.

"Not yet. I'm looking at the particulates found beneath the fingernails. There doesn't seem to be-"

"Bones!" Booth enthusiastically vocalized, interrupting Hodgins. He slid his identification card through the scanner, which granted him access to the forensics platform. "What have we got?" He excitedly rubbed his hands together as he approached the body. Naturally, stood beside his partner and tucked his hands into his pockets. "And I shouldn't have to ask, but please, no squint-talk! I only understand English."

Temperance didn't bother moving her attention from the body during Booth's disruptive entrance. "The victim is male, approximately six to ten years of age, anterior to puberty. Caucasian. Cause of death is uncertain. Judging by the rate of decomp and the evidence of the lions ingesting the digestible remains, it was a fresh kill. I'd estimate three days." She carefully lifted the skull from the table and held it in her latex-gloved hands. "Once the bones are cleaned, I'll be able to assert more observations." She placed the skull back on the table in its proper skeletal location before discarding her gloves.

Booth's demeanor had changed from eager to solemn immediately after being informed that the victim was a male child. His face drained of color and a hard frown was plastered onto his features. This occurred each time a child victim was brought to the Jeffersonian. Children always made the cases more difficult for everyone, but Booth never failed to be the most distressed. You see, he has a nine year old son he would give his life to protect. Murder was never acceptable, but when the child is victimized, the degree of cruelty is sky-rocketing. "Anything pointing to the kid's identity?" he asked while struggling to maintain a collected composure.

"Not yet. Angela will begin her facial reconstruction once Hodgins collects the particulates and the bones are cleaned," Temperance explained. "I'll keep you updated." Booth nodded in reply.

The day continued on in a standard fashion. The bones were cleaned and Angela was able to create a sketch of the victim. Dental records confirmed that the boy was Nathan Stewart. He had big brown eyes, a missing front tooth, shaggy red hair, dimples, and freckles splattered messily on his cheeks. Temperance had spent lunch in her office working on her story while Booth ate at The Royal Diner. They would begin speaking to Nathan's family and companions tomorrow.

It was now nine forty-two in the evening. Aside from security, Temperance was the only person left in the Jeffersonian. She was bending over the skeleton in the bone room when Booth entered.

"I brought Chinese take-out." His voice made her jump. "I figured you were hungry."

"You startled me," she replied while laying the left humerus back on the illuminated table. "How did you know I was still here?"

"I know you too well, Bones."

Temperance peeled off her latex gloves and tossed them in the garbage before motioning him to follow her. They went up to the catwalk that overlooked the lab. Temperance sat at the couch while Booth began to organize the meal. "It smells very appetizing. Thanks, Booth."

"I knew you wouldn't turn it down." He handed her a stereotypical Chinese take-out box and a pair of chopsticks.

"Teriyaki chicken and brown rice. My favorite," she said with a smirk.

"Like I said, I know you too well," he replied while flashing his big "Boothy" smile. He sat beside her with his order of Mongolian Beef and as if on cue, his stomach grumbled noisily. Impatiently, he stabbed his fork into his meal and shoved a generous amount into his mouth. "Mmmm," he moaned with his eyes closed. "Delicious." A piece of rice and a dribble of syrup stuck to the corner of his mouth and Temperance couldn't help but chuckle. She reached with a napkin and gently removed the food from his face. "You're one of the messiest eaters I know," she said as she used her chopsticks to guide a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"You clearly haven't eaten with Parker, then," he replied after swallowing.

"He's a child. You're a grown man."

"So? There's nothing wrong with a small mess here and there! Gee, Bones, I wish I could use chopsticks. Every time I try, I send rice flying across the room."

"It isn't a difficult task. Here." She opened another package of chopsticks and adjusted his fingers accordingly. "You hold the first one in between your thumb and middle finger." Booth refused to admit how much he enjoyed her hands touching his. She guided the other chopstick into the proper position in his hand. "The second one is placed between your thumb and forefinger." When she felt like he had a good grip, she removed her hands and Booth was mildly disappointed. "Now, you keep your first chopstick stationary while you use the second to move." She demonstrated with her own pair of chopsticks and he attempted to do the same. She effortlessly picked up another piece of chicken."See? It's simple." As soon as she said this, Booth led a slice of beef to his mouth. Just as he was about to eat it, it fell back into his carton of food. "Yeah. Simple," he grumbled sarcastically.

"It just takes practice. You'll get adjust soon."

"I think I'll just stick to traditional silverware."

Temperance snatched a piece of beef from Booth's meal. "Bones!"

"What?" she innocently replied.

"What ever happened to manners? You know, please and thank you?"

"I found cause of death," she then began, changing the subject. "The murderer took some sort of rounded wooden stick, perhaps a toilet plunger or yard rake, and forced into the boy's anus until it punctured his organs." Booth nearly choked on his food at this gruesome tidbit of information. "As he was bleeding to death, he was injected with Pancuronium Bromide, also known as Pavulon."

"Commonly used in Lethal Injections," Booth added.

"Exactly."

"A toilet plunger shoved up his asshole?" He obviously seemed overly perturbed.

"I can't yet conclude that a toilet plunger was the weapon used."

"That's gotta hurt."

They ate in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Booth spoke again. "Parker left his Wii at my place." He picked up their empty Chinese cartons and tossed them in the trash.

"His what?"

"It's a video game console."

"Oh."

"I challenge you to a game of Wii tennis."

"I won't be very good at that, Booth."

"C'mon, give it a shot! Whaddya say?"


	3. Weather

**Please, please, please leave feedback! :) It would mean the world to me!**

-  
  
_"A wise man turns chance into good fortune."_ - Thomas Fuller

"Booth, I don't understand!"

In the warmth of Booth's quaint apartment, a very confused Temperance Brennan was struggling to grasp the concepts of the Wii.

"But it's so simple!" Deja vu. Flashback to the chopsticks lesson.

Booth moved to stand behind his partner. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands over hers, which were tightly grasping the Wii remote. "First of all, relax." As soon as he spoke, he felt her shoulders loosen up. "It's just like playing actual tennis. When the other person serves, you swing the remote as if you're hitting the ball. Sometimes, you're going to have the serve. When you do, you'll need to do this." He directed her hands and the remote up before swinging them to the left.

"This shouldn't be too complicated," she stated as Booth removed his arms from around her.

During the year Temperance was working in Indonesia, she came to the shocking realization that her feelings for Booth were more than friendly. In fact, they'd been that way for quite some time. But she was a scientist. Change wasn't within her grasp. Plus, it was too late for anything to happen. She shut the door on Booth's longings the night he had tried to pursue a romantic relationship. _"I'm the gambler."_ That fateful night was vivid in her memory. She and Booth were always going to be labeled as "work partners". Nothing more, nothing less. Just companions. Acquaintances. Romance was unachievable, despite how tremendously Temperance now hungered for it.

As for Booth? Duh, he still wanted her in the romantic sense, he was just entirely certain that it was an unrealistic dream. She had rejected him. Twice! He had been trying to move on all year. He knew he had to find someone else, but he couldn't. Try as he might, it was impossible for him to feel for another woman the way he did for Bones. He had gambled his hope with her on the pivotal spring night over a year ago, but lost it all when she declined. _"I'm the scientist."_

"Ready, Bones?" She nodded her head while maintaining a serious "game face". Booth served the ball and she successfully hit it back over the net. "I'm doing it!" she exclaimed excitedly. At that moment, Booth hit the ball into the net. The point went to Temperance. Booth scowled as she turned to him with a large smile. "I bet you never thought scientists could be successful in video games," she taunted.

"Have you ever played a video game before this?"

"Never."

"You're lying."

"I don't lie." Booth shook his head with a smile. It was true. She honestly couldn't tell a lie.

"Your serve," he said, nodding to the screen. Immediately, her face returned to its concentrated facade. She cleared her throat before serving the ball.

The game continued in a similar manner. Temperance continued gaining points and smiling through her triumph. Little did she know that Booth was secretly letting her win. When the game was over, she fell back onto the couch with a sigh. "How does it feel to be defeated by a scientist?" she questioned with a teasing smirk.

"You're going down next time, Bones."

"Down where?"

"It's a..." He paused and shook his head. "Never mind. Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be nice."

When Booth returned from the kitchen holding the two glasses of water, he found his partner struggling to operate the remote control to the television. "Need some help there, Bones?" he asked as he placed each of the glasses on a coaster.

"I'm having difficulty working your television." Booth chuckled as he sat beside her on the couch and took the remote from her hand. He aimed it at the television and switched it to cable. "What were you wanting to watch?" he asked.

"Just the weather," she replied. He changed the channel to the local news and sure enough, a bulletin announcing an _Emergency Forecast Report_ flashed onto the screen.

"_Strong snow flurries are threatening to reach the D.C. area within the next hour. This could potentially turn into a blizzard. We advise you to stay inside and keep warm. Keep watching for further updates._"

"I should probably go home," she announced as she began to rise from the couch.

"No, no!" He reached for her arm and tugged her back onto the cushions. "You can't trust weathermen. I haven't even taught you Wii Bowling yet! How about I switch these waters out for hot cocoa?" He stood up without allowing her to answer before returning to the kitchen. Temperance removed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it across her legs. The wind outside was howling ferociously. The sound reminded her of when she was eleven years old and she watched The Shining. To this day, it was the only horror movie she'd ever viewed. She refused to put herself through that torture ever again. The two twins in standing in the hotel hallway still haunted her in her sleep.

"Bones!" Instinctively, she jolted in fright with a loud gasp. "Whoa, something nip you in the bun?"

"No," she replied while quickly regaining her composure. "No, you startled me."

"That's makes for the second time today." Booth seemed oddly pleased with this fact. He handed her a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows bobbing on the surface. She held the mug in each of her hands and inhaled the warm scent through her nose. "Careful, it's hot," he warned as he moved to sit beside her. She offered him half of the blanket and he graciously accepted. A few minutes passed as they sipped their hot chocolate, allowing it to warm their bodies. "I haven't had hot chocolate since I was thirteen," Temperance finally spoke.

"Are you joking?" She gave him a _do-you-really-think-I'm-making-a-joke _look. "Why haven't you? It's all part of the holiday festivities! What's winter without hot chocolate?"

"I've never been a very festive person," she replied.

"Is it as good as you remember?"

"The hot chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"It's better." She smirked at him and he smiled in reply. "The snow storm's arrived."

"You're welcome to stay longer. I don't trust you on the road in this weather." Secretly, he hoped she would get snowed in and would have to stay with him for the night.

"You never trust me on the road." He chuckled and changed the television channel to ESPN. There weren't any games on he was interested in viewing, but decided it would be more entertaining than the repetitive weather announcement. "Are you done with the hot chocolate?" he asked after another moment of silence. She nodded and he carried both empty mugs to the kitchen where he tossed them into the sink.

"You have my book," she said with a rather large smile as he returned to the couch. She held the hardback in her lap and had it opened to the first chapter. Somewhat bashfully, Booth rubbed the back of his neck with a smirk. "Yeah, well 'course I do, Bones. You're my partner." The words hit her sharply in the stomach like bullets. Metaphorically, of course. Just partners.

"Want me to sign it?" she asked.

"Why not?" She dug through her purse until she found a Sharpie. Then, she flipped to the inner front cover of the book. She took the lid off of the Sharpie with her teeth before moving the inked tip to the page. She wrote:

_Here's to my partner, my best friend, and my greatest critic.  
You've taught me more than my most educated college professor.  
I'd give my life up for you.  
- Temperance "Bones" Brennan_


	4. Socks

**Keep up the wonderful reviews! They bring such a large smile to my face!**_  
__  
__-_

___"It is impossible to love and to be wise."_ - Francis Bacon.

"Booth? Where are you? I can't see anything!"

The storm had intensified immensely in a matter of minutes. Booth had advised for Temperance to stay the night at his apartment and she reluctantly agreed. She was in his bedroom changing into a pair of his sweatpants, long-sleeved t-shirts, and of course, a pair of his Looney Toons socks when the electricity shut down.

"I'm by the TV!"

"Keep talking and I'll follow the sound of your voice. Do you have a flashli-" Bang! "Dammit!"

"Bones, are you okay?" Pure concern was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hit my head on the wall." She could have sworn she heard him laugh. She staggered slightly and placed her hand to her forehead. "It isn't funny, Booth." She felt along the wall until she found the opened door. After taking a few more steps, she collided directly with Booth's hard chest.

"Easy there," he said. His smile could be clearly heard in his voice.

"We need a flashlight."

"There's one in the kitchen. Wait here." Her eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness as he left her standing alone momentarily. Seconds later, a small light illuminated a portion of his apartment. In a deep, Godly voice, he said: "Come to the light." This emitted a laugh from the scientist as she carefully approached her dear partner. He shined the flashlight up and down her body, causing her to squint her eyes. "Nice socks, Bones." Smirking, she looked down at her feet. "I figured you'd approve. Could you please not shine that in my eyes?" Politely, he lowered the light.

"It's freezing," she stated as he casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her to the couch.

"Then let's get you warm," he replied. When they reached the couch, Booth dropped his arm but they remained standing as Temperance turned to face him. He placed the flashlight on the coffee table and ran his fingers through the side of his hair. The note she had written in his copy of her book continued to repeat through his mind. Why couldn't he stop wanting her? Why couldn't he just move on?

"What's happened to us, Booth?"

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't the same around each other anymore. I mean, when we're working it's as if nothing's changed, but I feel like... I don't know."

"Like we've damaged our friendship by trying to force away our deeper emotions? And our balance has been disrupted?"

"I-I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Yes you do."

"I do?"

"I'm in love with you, Temperance." Silence. Shock. Frozen heartbeats.

The words shocked each of them. Booth didn't realize he'd said that until after the phrase left his mouth. He'd spoken what they'd both been denying for far too many years.

"Booth, I-"

"Don't." Without any further explanation, Booth's hands moved to cup her face while he collided his lips with hers. She didn't fight back at all. Instead, her fingers threaded through his hair and she pressed her body against his. Fervently, their lips engaged in a stupendous kiss. It was as if they were trying to express their hidden emotions in one simple gesture. She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip and she instantly opened her mouth. Their tongues then met and the contact was electrifying. His arms wrapped around her body and ran up and down her back. He wanted to hold her as tightly to him as he could without hurting her. He wanted to memorize the feel of her every curve connecting with his defined muscles, like missing puzzle pieces finally finding their fateful place.

Neither of them could believe what was happening. Why now? Why this moment? Why didn't Temperance resist? What lead Booth to try again when for the past year he'd been vowing to move on?

When they pulled away from the kiss, their breathing was ragged. He kept her forehead pressed against hers while his thumb traced along her jawline.

"What was that?" he asked, his voice soft and tentative.

"A kiss."

"Why didn't you pull away?"

"Because I didn't want to." His arms, which were still wrapped around her, gave her body a slight squeeze. Silence fell over them for a moment before she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "Booth?"

"Yes?"

"Say it again."

"I'm in love with you, Temperance." Never before had he seen his partner so vulnerable. She buried her face into his shoulder and refused to remove herself from his embrace.


	5. Revelations

**I love reviews! Please keep them coming! :)**

_"Our greatest stupidities may be very wise."_ - Ludwig Wittgenstein.

The severity of the angry blizzard roaring outside continued to develop. It was the perfect representation of Temperance and Booth's ferociously beating hearts. She couldn't pinpoint how long she remained in his arms, but she was keenly aware of his scent surrounding and intoxicating senses. Moments passed in silence as the pair struggled to fathom what had just happened. What did this mean for them? Were they still merely "partners"? These thoughts caused Booth to quietly panic. There was no turning back for him now. He had to have her as his own. In Temperance's whirring mind, she knew that rationally, she should remove herself from his embrace as hastily as possibly. But shockingly enough, her emotions and instinct dominated rationality and she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

The room grew colder and their breaths were exhaled visibly as white clouds, although obviously, they failed to notice. Their bodies kept each other warm.

"You smell like fabric softener," she stated, breaking the long period of tranquil silence. Her voice was clearly weak considering how her fierce emotions left her unstable and vulnerable. "And leather."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes."

"Well, you smell like Bones," he said with his face buried into her hair.

"Calcium, phosphorous, and sodium?"

"No. _My_ Bones." Immediately, Temperance jerked away and she was now overcome by panic and distress. "I don't belong to anyone," she began as she slowly backed away. "I don't belong to you, I don't belong to my father."

Booth swore his heart sank down to his feet as she spoke the words that hurt him more than any gunshot, sprained ankle, or migraine. "Bones-"

"I don't belong to anyone," she repeated. Anger and frustration then erupted within Booth. He forcefully grabbed onto her upper arms and forced her to look him in the eye. Behind his anger was undeniable desperation, which was clearly expressed through his chocolate eyes.

"You're afraid of commitment because you're afraid of being abandoned again. You're afraid of trusting someone because you think they'll leave you behind." Tears were threatening fall and she fought with every ounce of strength in her body to refrain from crying. "I won't ditch you, Temperance." The use of her first name sent her over the edge and the tears that had been welling in her cobalt eyes spilled from their constraints. They trickled deftly down her fair-skinned cheeks. "You have to trust me." His voice was weaker now due to the sight of his normally indomitable partner allowing herself to weep. His grip on her arms loosened and carefully, he used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Please." He barely choked out the last word. Defeat was becoming triumphant and his previous hope had almost completely vanished.

"Okay," she managed to feebly concede. "You're right."

Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined that he'd hear Temperance Brennan that phrase. This was definitely a night of surprises. If someone had told him that morning that this would have occurred, he would accused the person of being absolutely insane.

"I'm right?"

She meekly nodded her head in reply. "When I was sixteen, I promised myself that I would never engage in a meaningful companionship. I was convinced that trusting someone only lead to disappointment. I tried to keep from allowing you into my heart. Metaphorically speaking, that is." Booth cracked a smile at her inevitable amendment. "But my attempts lead to failure. I've never failed in anything before." She paused for a moment. Booth didn't speak. He knew she wasn't done with her speech quite yet. He also didn't know quite how to reply. "I didn't believe in successful monogamous relationships until you proved to me that they were achievable. You made me believe in love, Booth. You lead me to experience it. I think I'm in love with you, Booth." Now, he was astonished beyond belief. He felt as if his body stopped functioning altogether before suddenly, his heart began to beat at full throttle. "Actually, I'm certain that I'm in love with you." He had to be dreaming. This couldn't truly be happening.

Temperance was in complete disbelief at her ability to declare the impossible. She had always strongly believed that love was a fantasy; it was purely euphoria that was stimulated by an increase in dopamine and norepinephrine. But for the first time, her theory had been disproved.

Perhaps learning to expect the unexpected is a useful tactic, after all. The impossible is always possible.

"You love me?" he slowly and carefully asked. His extreme state of stupefaction was discernible in his voice tone.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

The biggest "Booth smile" known to mankind exploded onto his face. He spontaneously wrapped his arms around Temperance, picked her up, and twirled her around. Nothing stopped her from grinning wildly, as well. When he set her down, she kept her arms around his neck. "Did you learn that off of one of those movies you love to watch?" she asked, causing him to laugh lightly before pressing his forehead against hers. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips for a moment before her smile forced her to pull away. Gently, he nuzzled their noses together.

A thousand questions were running through Booth's mind, but receiving answers was far from his concern. He wanted to bask in the beauty of this moment and memorize everything happening. His hands slid down to catch hers. "You're hands are cold," he said as he took one hand and began to rub it in each of his.

"It is slightly chilly."

"Slightly?" The smiles still hadn't left their faces.

"The warmth emitting from your skin is managing to keep me warm."

"Do you always have to be so brainy about everything?" he joked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Let's grab a blanket."

Everything seemed fairytale-perfect. The previously resistant, refusing disbeliever finally came to terms with the fact that she's over the moon in love with her prince charming. They kiss, smile, and a gigantic weight is lifted off their shoulders. It could easily be converted into a Disney movie.

Well, as the brilliant S. E. Hinton once wrote, "Nothing gold can stay."


	6. Forking

_**Reviews, please! Please, please, please!**_

_"Life is a pilgrimage. The wise man does not rest by the roadside inns. He marches direct to the illimitable domain of eternal bliss, his ultimate destination."__ - Swami Sivananda._

It has been said that people are remarkably beautiful when they're sleeping. Booth couldn't help but agree as he watched Temperance sleep soundly in his arms. Her serenity and peacefulness in her state of slumber entirely warmed his heart. He felt as if he could easily watch her all night.

It wasn't long after they crawled on the couch that she had fallen asleep without warning. Her head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped securely around her while his back rested against the armrest. They were snuggled under a heavy quilt and quite frankly, Booth had never been so comfortable in his life. His fingers stroked idly through her hair as he reflected on the night's occurrences. He was still in awe of how quickly things escalated. One moment they were playing Wii Tennis and the next, they each admitted to being in love with each other. He had grown convinced that she would never speak those magical words, but as always, she managed to surprise him. Would she wake up the next morning with regrets? He damn well hoped not.

Just as Booth's eyelids began to droop, the lights flickered back on as well as the television, and the hum of the electricity spread throughout the room. He felt Temperance shift in his arms before her eyes flickered open. She let out a soft grunt before slowly sitting up. Her cheek was indented from the creases of his shirt. Booth reached for the remote control and turned off the television. "Morning, glory," he said with a grin. She moaned in reply, but still managed to flash a hint of a smile. "The couch isn't good for your back," she replied, her voice groggy.

Booth stood up and held out his hand to her. "I have a bed that's much more comfortable, you know."

She graciously placed her hand in his before standing up. She kept the quilt wrapped around her. "That sounds highly inviting." He lead her to her bedroom and pulled down the blankets before she immediately collapsed onto the mattress with her face buried in the pillows. Booth chuckled and crawled beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she moved to lay on her side with her back to him. He placed his chin on her shoulder and she gently held her hand on top of his. She tilted her head up to face his and smiled sleepily.

"Bones?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you having any regrets?"

"Absolutely not."

He kissed her cheek and reached to switch off the lamp.

"This is called forking, right?" she asked, referring to their current position. Inevitably, Booth laughed out loud.

"Spooning, Bones. Spooning."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." She chuckled lazily and scooted farther into his embrace. He shifted himself so her head was resting under his chin. His body was completely pressed against hers, all the way down to the contours of their legs. Their feet were tangled together and she squeezed his hand gently.

"I'm having difficulty comprehending this is actually happening," she said with her eyes closed.

"Me too. I wonder what Sweets will say."

"Don't you dare bring him up in this conversation."

Booth chuckled to himself. "Get some sleep, Bones." She didn't need to be told twice. In no time at all, they were each snoozing contently in each other's arms. The remainder of the night passed in an undisturbed manner.

The next morning when Temperance finally awoke, she rolled to her side and slid her hand across the mattress, only to find herself alone in the bed. Immediately, she began to panic. What if it had been a dream?

No, that was unrealistic. She wasn't even in her own apartment. Could he have panicked and run off? She hopped out of the bed and her socked feet against his hardwood floor literally caused her to slide forward a few feet. She caught herself on his desk before she carefully began to walk forward again.

The scent of eggs, pancakes, and warm maple syrup surrounded her as she entered the shared living room and kitchen. Her eyes fell onto the large figure in the kitchen and she instantly felt herself relax.

She moved towards Chef Booth and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She felt him jump slightly followed by a soft chuckle.

"Morning, Bones," he said, spinning around and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead. "I was just about to come and wake you up. Sleep well?"

She slid her hands up to his shoulders, grinning brightly. "Indeed." She peeked over his shoulder and caught sight of the breakfast extraordinaire. "I never deemed you as a morning person."

"I'm not," he admitted with a laugh. "I just assumed you'd appreciate a hot breakfast."

"Is it still snowing?"

"Yup. Looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a while." There was an evil glint in his eye matched with a devious smirk.

"I have no complaints to that," she replied with an uncharacteristic wink. Laughing, Booth lifted Temperance from the ground and placed her onto the counter. He left his hands beside her hips while hers rested on his shoulders. Once the laughter ceased, serenity washed over the amorous duo and his lips moved dangerously close to hers.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," she softly warned.

"And you think that matters to me?" She swallowed hard before feeling his lips against hers once again. She was very thankful she was sitting down otherwise her knees would have most likely given out. He made her body feel like Jello. Though, of course, she meant that in a metaphoric sense. His tongue trailed along her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her mouth. She parted her lips and his tongue easily slipped inside as it began to rub against hers. A soft moan escaped her throat. This encouraged Booth further. He slid his hands up her sides; one hand moved to tangle in her hair. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and the kiss became increasingly more heated. It was Booth that found the strength to pull away. They were each gasping for air.

"I love you, Bones." The words still left her overcome with shock. Her mind was giddy with delight. "I love you, too, Booth." He still couldn't believe she was saying that.

"I don't want breakfast getting cold," he managed to suggest.

"Maybe I'll make macaroni and cheese tonight." A gigantic smile spread onto his face and he poked her stomach playfully. "That would make me so happy," he replied, causing her to laugh.

"I could teach you how if you'd like," she offered.

So. No major conflict has been exposed, correct? Well, that's because the story has just begun. Honestly, what would Booth and Bones lead to without tension, conflict, and suspense?

"Oh, please do!" he enthused, rubbing his hands together in pure excitement. Could this day get any better?


	7. Manners

_"Love is the joy of the good, the wonder of the wise, the amazement of the Gods."_ - Plato.

It took little time for the hearty breakfast to be completely demolished. Booth fell back in his chair with his hands on his stomach. "Remind me never to eat again," he groaned.

"Are you implying that you wish to commit suicide?" Booth didn't bother answering her. Fortunately, a lightbulb flashed above her head and she snapped her fingers. "A-ha! You were just informing me that you're full!" His shoulders shook as he laughed. "Good job, Bones." He stood up and began to pick up the plates from the table.

"Let me help you with that," she offered before beginning to assist. They balanced the glasses, silverware, and plates in their arms and spilled them into the sink. He turned on the faucet and adjusted the handles until the water was warm. She squirted soap onto the dishes and began to scrub.

"Let's go for a walk," he announced after a few moments.

"In this weather?"

"Why not?" He nudged her playfully and a smile to escape onto her features. "C'mon, Bones! Don't be a party pooper."

"I don't know what that means."

"Please?" He childishly stuck out his lower lip and began to pout.

"Did Parker teach you how to do that?" she asked while still smiling.

"Pretty please?"

"Fine. But if you hit me with a single snowball, I swear I'll kick your ass."

"I'm flattered," he joked. She deftly pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

One thing Temperance and Booth both had in common (other than the fact that they were in love) was that they were each most in touch with their inner-child when delighting in the beauty of a snowfall.

Snowflakes melted in their hair; the bitterness of the cold nipped at their faces. Since Temperance's skin was so fair, her nose and cheeks were as red as a cherry popsicle. She was clad in her clothing from the day before as well as one of his jackets that was far too large for her frame. The streets of D.C. were devoid of the usual vigor brought on by the governmentally consumed adults and the sleepless college students. The newly bloomed lovers were hand in gloved hand, their arms swinging idly as they spoke casually about everything and nothing. In Temperance's free hand, she held a thermos of hot chocolate. The pavement was slippery and often, she had to catch herself on his arm, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"What do you want to tell the squints?" he asked, referring to their newly bloomed romance.

"The truth." Of course she'd say that.

He smirked and kissed a melted snowflake on her her cold forehead, allowing his lips to linger. "I think that's a good idea." As they continued walking, he spoke again. "What happens if we can't be partners anymore?"

"I'll make sure they don't. I think Hacker is a bit intimidated by me." Booth laughed lightly at her bluntness and squeezed her hand gently. "Toss me the hot chocolate," he said. She tossed it to him. Literally. Fortunately, he successfully caught it, although the lack of traction in his glove made it a tad difficult to maintain a grip. He took a sip and the liquid burned his throat before settling warmly in the bottom of his stomach. She snatched it back from him and stole a sip of her own.

"You can memorize the Periodic table, but you don't know how to use proper manners," he said with a smile. She smacked him facetiously in the arm. "Hey!" he protested, unable to keep from laughing.

For Temperance to be so entirely carefree was completely out of the ordinary. It's funny how much love can change a person. She had never been in love before and to be honest, she was scared out of her wits. But her giddiness had total ascendancy over her fear.

All of a sudden, the tone of their interaction modified from mellow to sincere and somber as he stopped walking and turned to face her. "You're beautiful, Bones." He vowed he saw a bashful blush further deepen her crimson tinted cheeks. "I don't think I've ever officially told you that. Your eyes are... Mesmerizing."

Temperance licked her lips as she fought to muster a proper response. "Well, I find you to be quite pleasing to look at. You have a nice physique." Booth snorted at her reply and moved a tuft of hair behind her ear. He found the puzzled look on her face to be beyond adorable. "Why are you laughing? I don't understand," she said.

"Because it's so 'you' to phrase it that way." She fiddled with a button on the coat he was wearing. "I'm sorry, Booth. I'm just not exactly proficient in serious romances."

He smirked and wrapped his fingers gently around her glove-covered hand she was using to toy with his button. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He pecked her benumbed cheek before softly tugging her to keep walking.

"How long have you been in love with me?" she asked, turning her eyes from the snow-carpeted pavement to his perfectly structured face.

"I don't think I can pinpoint an exact moment."

"Try."

He seriously pondered for a moment. "I know you're going to disagree and say I'm irrational, but I fell in love with you when we first met."

"You've shown me that nearly anything is possible, Booth. I'm not about to accuse you of being irrational."

"How about you? When did you first know?"

"When we said goodbye at the airport before I boarded the flight to the Maluku Islands." Booth frowned at the memory. Looking back on their year apart genuinely made his heart ache. It was a year of change, adjustment, and loss. But apparently, absence truly made the heart grow fonder. Just look at where they were now. It was all worth it. Sure, they had lost a lot of time, but everything happened for a reason. The years it took for them to get to this point was most likely for the better.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"I feared you had moved on."

"That wasn't going to happen," he said with a chuckle. "I guess the scientist can change after all." They had stopped walking again and Booth was beginning to pull Temperance in for a kiss. That is, until her phone began to loudly vibrate in her pocket. She groaned and uttered, "Hold on. It's Angela." She answered the call and help the phone up to her ear. "Brennan."

"Hey, sweetie. Are you home?"

"No, I'm not, actually." Booth smiled deviously and began to nip at her neck, automatically evoking a gasp from Temperance. She tried to push him away but secretly found herself enjoying the moment.

"Well, I'm suffering from extreme cabin fever."

"I don't know what that means. You're staying in a cabin?" She felt Booth chuckle against her neck, which triggered a shiver to run up and down her spine. His tongue darted out to meet with she skin just above her pulse point. Softly, she purred in reply. She then realized that she hadn't been listening to what her friend had been telling her.

"I'm sorry, Ange, were you saying something?"

"I'm getting a group together to go to The Founding Father's bar tonight. Nine o'clock sharp. Call Booth and invite him for me. My phone is being a jackass and won't save his number," she repeated. "Where are you?" Her voice was expressing sheer suspicion.

"Yeah, sure, I'll inform him," she weakly replied, ignoring her question altogether. She hung up the phone and slid it back in her coat pocket.

"Success," Booth said as he pulled away from her neck. She jammed a finger into his chest, though continued to smile up at him. "You little menace," she said. He caught her finger and pressed a kiss to the tip. "She's going to bombard me with questions!"

"Maybe we should put Angela in the interrogation room sometime," he suggested. "She could really be a help."

"You're out of your mind."

"Naturally." She laughed and spontaneously threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly with her face buried in his shoulder. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For making me happier than I ever deemed possible." He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back soothingly.

Love can be blinding to the prodding dangers hidden in the dark shadows of the future. As the clock ticks forward, perils neither of them has ever before faced threatens to become exposed into the brightness of mirth. Joy will be eclipsed by an incomprehensible force of iniquity.


	8. Warlock

_"He was a wise man who invented beer."_ - Plato.

"Booth, hurry up!"

"Patience, Bones!"

"You know, I find it quite pathetic that I'm the woman and I managed to get dressed faster than you."

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me a woman?"

"No, you're most definitely a man."

"I should hope so!"

"I'm just saying that generally, women take longer to get dressed than males, but you seem to care more about your physical appearance than the average man."

Booth appeared through the doorway of his bedroom holding up two long-sleeved thermal t-shirts. "Navy or white?" Obviously, this emitted a chuckle from Temperance. "Navy," she replied matter-of-factly. He approached her and bopped her on the nose, causing her to scrunch her face in reply. "I knew you'd come in handy one day," he said with a smirk.

"I find that very condescending," she replied.

"Love you, Bones." He stole a quick peck on the lips before returning to her bedroom.

An hour later, after a dilemma on which socks he should wear, the happy duo was sitting in his SUV, their usual banter taking place as Booth slowly drove them to the bar.

"Could you drive any faster?" she impatiently asked.

"With these icy roads? You're kidding me!" He flicked on their seat warmers and turned up the heater.

"I don't kid." He reached across the console and took her hand in his, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. She smiled at him and idly began to play with his long fingers. Soon, they reached The Founding Fathers' bar and sure enough, the entire Jeffersonian posse was waiting inside. Obviously, Temperance and Booth made a point to restrain from touch each other.

"Well, well, if it isn't our two love doves," Angela said as spun around in her bar stool.

"How does she know?" Temperance whispered to Booth.

"I'm pretty sure she's joking, Bones."

"Oh." Booth brought his hand to the small of her back and led her to the bar where their friends were seated.

"Blue Moon," he ordered to the bartender. "Make that two," Temperance added.

-

An hour and a half later, the commotion in the bar had picked up. A group of college students were laughing obnoxiously to their right, and to their left was a crowd of angry, middle-aged men.

"The way that those college students over there are using binge drinking to fight for top social status reminds me of this documentary I've been watching about life in Los Angeles. Well, the tribe refers to it as "the hills". It's fascinating," Temperance said, interrupting the current conversation on a chocolate bar Angela had recently discovered.

"So you're implying that Lauren Conrad is a member of a tribe?" Angela mused.

"Oh, yes. Their search for a mate is entirely animalistic and I find it riveting." Naturally, this led to her friends bursting out with laughter. She simply looked at them with sheer confusion written across her features. "I don't understand how that's funny." Booth reached across to grab her beer away from her. "You've had too much to drink, Bones," he said, laughter in his voice. "I'm not done with that yet!" She clumsily snatched the bottle back from him. Booth held up his arms in surrender. There was no use in fighting with the stubborn anthropologist.

When she tried to take drink from the bottle, she found that there wasn't a drop left. Frustrated, she held the bottle upside down and shook it.

"I'm pretty sure that's empty, Dr. Brennan," Cam said.

"No duh, warlock," Temperance indignantly replied.

"Did you just say 'no duh'?" Dr. Sweets asked, surprised. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I believe the correct phrase is Sherlock, Bones," Booth stated.

"Isn't that what I just said?" She leaned over the counter and began to wave towards the bartender. "Hey! Hey!" Booth moved behind her and gently pulled her back to her seat. "Martini, please!" she instructed. The bartender gave her look before nodding and moving to make her beverage. "Easy now, Bones," Booth said.

"I really do think you've had one too many, sweetie," Angela suggested. "You're acting almost as rowdy as the Hills tribe." Hodgins snickered loudly and reached to take a bite out of his french fries.

"You know, Booth is an excellent kisser," Temperance announced, completely out of the blue. Hodgins choked on his french fry, Angela's jaw dropped down to the earth's mantle, Cam cleared her throat, Sweets looked as though he'd just viewed a Megan Fox sex tape, and Booth simply did his regular nervous laugh. "I think it's time to get you home," he said, standing from his bar stool and signaling the bartender for their check.

"Hold it right there, bucko," Angela interjected, forcing Booth back in his seat. "No one's going anywhere until I get details. I believe this explains your strange behavior during our phone call earlier, huh, Brennan?"

"Oh, yes. I was indeed quite distracted," Temperance openly said as Booth, mortified, took a giant gulp from his beer.

"Elaborate, you two. Did something recently happen that I should know about?" Sweets demanded. He knew of their brief fling back when they had first been introduced and obviously, he was aware of their sexual tension, but he had lost nearly all hope that anything would become of it.

"Booth told me he was in love with me last night," Temperance said, as if it was no big deal. Sweets' eyes nearly popped out of his head. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"Ooookay, Bones! Time to go!" Booth urged as he avoided any and all eye contact with his companions.

"And you said...?" Sweets pressed on.

"I said I loved him back." Angela, as you would most likely assume, squealed in delight. And, not surprisingly, Hodgins slapped Booth on the back and announced, "Get some!"

"That's it. We're going now," Booth began, quickly signing the bill. "I won't be coming back here for a while," he muttered under his breath.

"But I'm not ready to go!" Temperance whined uncharacteristically. Angela stole Booth's seat, beaming proudly. "We are definitely getting you drunk more often," she said. "What else aren't you telling me?" Booth, defeated, stood behind Temperance with his hands on his shoulders. There was definitely a hint of a smile on his lips. He knew she'd spill the bean sooner or later, sober or not. He dropped a kiss to the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply. Angela's grin broadened noticeably at the sight.

"We are going to need to schedule more therapy sessions..." Sweets stated as he ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"I probably should get going," Cam announced. "We will have work tomorrow, so don't be too hungover." She moved to Booth and patted his broad back with a smirk. "Congrats, Seeley. It's about time this happened."


End file.
